


[西幻]沉迷本子的天使与害羞魅魔

by kayanorin



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, 丢人魅魔, 充满各种神秘的梗, 女强, 看本子的天使, 西幻
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 02:17:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 26,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20038285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayanorin/pseuds/kayanorin
Summary: 天界：大天使奥凯德（♀）正在*看本子*。光明女神提亚出现在了奥凯德的背后。光明女神提亚发现奥凯德在看*魔王艾多斯×光明女神提亚*的本子。光明女神：（超生气）你居然看我在右的本子！！我才是主导者！！我要举报你！！！光明女神提亚向“连女神也害怕她唠叨”的珀伊托*打小报告*。珀伊托：（愤怒）奥凯德！你看本子都看到快要堕天了！！给我去人间反省！奥凯德被一脚踹到了人间。人间：魅魔布迪尔卡（♂）：（满脸通红、十分害羞）那、那个……约吗？大天使奥凯德（♀）：不约，谢谢。注意事项：1.CP：奥凯德×布迪尔卡，看本子看到快要堕天的大天使（♀）×从出生以来从未成功诱惑过别人的丢人魅魔（♂），SC，1V12.和另一本《[西幻]本能》处在同一时空3.维基百科说魅魔专指女性，对应的男性叫梦魇，但是我觉得魅魔顺口所以这么写——本人旧作搬运，与晋江版本无差——





	1. 第一章 惩罚：地上界十年游

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 头条：震惊！“女神之剑”奥凯德因看本子被罚地上界思过十年！
> 
> 2019.5.4 增加了一点魅魔的设定描述
> 
> \-------------------------------
> 
> 体.液交换≈补魔，包括接吻和啪啪啪  
这篇大体上是轻松搞笑风，不知道自己能不能写好
> 
> 大概说一下背景介绍：  
世界大致分为三个部分——天界、地上界以及魔界，以及三个阵营——创造、中立、毁灭。  
天地之战是创造阵营和毁灭阵营以地上界为主战场拉开的战争，提亚和艾多斯都是在天地之战末期接替的，也就是第二任光明神和魔王，第一任同归于尽了。  
本篇时间轴处在天地之战结束后六十年，此时年龄如下：  
提亚=艾多斯=96岁，阿尔温=75岁，奥凯德=63岁，西里斯=60岁，布迪尔卡=40岁。  
虽然从人类角度来看他们年纪很大了，但事实上以种族平均寿命来讲他们两个都处在青少年时期。

天界，黎明庭院。

这是天界最美丽的庭院之一，温暖和煦的阳光、如茵绿草和盛放的花海组成了它独特的风景。第二任的光明女神提亚将它作为荣耀的象征赐予“女神之剑”奥凯德，这份青睐奠定了她在天界仅次于光明女神的地位。

现在正处于天界漫长的白昼之中，一位金发碧眼、姿容端丽的少女坐在藤椅上，脸上带着温和恬淡的笑意，微垂眼眸。这少女正是天使奥凯德，她穿着白色丝绸的绕颈露背长裙，束着金色的腰带，头戴桂冠，洁白的六翼服帖地合拢。远远地望去，便像是一幅世界名画——如果忽略少女手中捧着的书的话。

奥凯德的表情看起来是那么的圣洁不可侵犯，甚至让人产生她是在读什么世界名著的错觉，但封面上印在显眼位置的“R18 a.dult only”、衣衫不整纠缠在一起的男女、带有暗示性的标题都昭示着一个事实——这正是一本同人志，俗称本子。

天使看本子本就是一件不可思议的事，更令人震惊的是奥凯德看的是“魔王艾多斯×光明女神提亚”的本子。虽说艾多斯和提亚原本是一对恋人这件事几乎是人尽皆知，可是胆大包天敢画这两大阵营首领本子的画手简直是屈指可数，奥凯德这个天界住民到底是通过什么渠道获得这个稀有本子固然值得深思，但相比而言，敢于在天界这个大本营看自己直属上司本子的勇气更令人敬佩。

光明女神提亚再怎么宽容，发现下属看自己为主角的本子也是没办法保持平静的，理所当然的，当提亚降临黎明庭院的时候，毫无悬念地大发雷霆了。

“奥凯德！你看的都是什么破本子？！这什么魔王艾多斯×光明女神提亚，你该看的是提亚×艾多斯！”提亚愤怒地抢过奥凯德手里的本子，“你还是不是我的下属！”

“我是啊，女神大人。”奥凯德以一种顺从的态度俯首，声音里带了一点委屈，“可是女攻本太少了，再说了谁在左并不重要嘛，反正都是两个人在一起……”

“谁说的不重要？！啊？！”提亚把本子狠狠地摔在地上，“事实上我们两个的关系就是女攻男受！！这是尊严之战，天使看光明女神被压的本子这事说得过去吗？！！”

“对不起对不起，我错了女神大人。”奥凯德立刻双手合十举过头顶，十分流畅地认了错，“请您惩罚我吧女神大大，怎么喜欢怎么来吧~”

“噫，好恶心。”提亚露出了十分嫌弃的表情，然后清了清嗓子，“咳咳，既然如此，我就让玛莎和多拉今年都不接你的代购单子。”

玛莎和多拉，天界驻地上界大使，权天使姐妹花，天界代购组成员，帮助不方便前往地上界的天界住民购买地上界特产。特殊业务是代购同人志，客户包括光明女神提亚和炽天使奥凯德。

“嗯嗯。”奥凯德嘴上应着，心里却在想大不了过一阵自己去地上界买本子。

“……啧，还是不解气。”提亚看着一幅顺从模样的奥凯德，很不爽地砸了咂舌，“我要去跟珀伊托打小报告，说你又看本子了。”

主天使珀伊托，负责管理天使的工作，是上一任光明神遗留下来的天使，性格就像地上界大部分的老妇人一样，慈爱温柔但又免不了说教唠叨，有时候对着阵营首领的提亚也会说上一大通，通称“连女神也怕她唠叨的珀伊托”。

“不要啊！！”奥凯德一把抱住了意图离开的提亚的大腿，哀嚎道，“换个惩罚吧！！不要跟珀伊托说啊！！”

“惩罚，当然是怎么残忍怎么来。”提亚俯视着奥凯德，露出了一个恶作剧般的笑容，“我知道你上次看本子被抓的时候，珀伊托就警告过你了，你猜这次她会说多久？”

“看本子有错吗！！您看得可是比我更早、更多哦？！玛莎多拉的特殊业务不就是您主张开发的吗！”奥凯德仰起头，直直的看着提亚，“说起来，我会看本子还是您引领的哦？要不是您，我怎么会知道本子这种东西呢！”

“如果你看的是别的本子，我当然可以睁一只眼闭一只眼，可是，”提亚越说越生气，“你看的是我在右的本子！我必须让你为此付出代价，所以！我要！跟珀伊托！打小报告！”

说完，提亚便用法术离开了黎明庭院。见状，奥凯德不禁伏在地上哀嚎。

“不要啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊——！！！！！！！！”

……

这里是忏悔室，又称——珀伊托的说教室。珀伊托坐在上方正中间的座位上，其他的主天使在她两边围成一个半圆形坐着，而奥凯德则坐在摆在这个半圆圆心的椅子上。

奥凯德低着头看着地上彩绘玻璃映出的影子，有一搭没一搭地应着珀伊托开场一定要说的漫长的固定发言（也就是废话）。

“奥凯德，你可知错？”

听到这句话，奥凯德知道本次的说教正式开始了，于是她打起精神，装出一副诚心改过的模样，俯首答道：“是的，我知错了，请宽恕我。”

“你亲自来说说，你犯了什么错。”

“我不该看同人志。”

“你已经连续很多次被抓到看同人志了，这次甚至是女神大人亲自举报的。如果你始终这样，也许会导致你堕天。”珀伊托看着低眉顺目的奥凯德，严肃地说，“我不得不采取更加严厉的责罚，来使你真正认识到你的错误。”

虽然奥凯德很想用“女神大人看了比我更多更过激的本子，要堕天也是她先”怼回去，但这除了延长珀伊托的说教时间之外没有任何作用，于是她只好叹口气，低头认错道：“请您责罚我，无论是什么我都会接受的。”

和周围的主天使们略微讨论了一阵，珀伊托决定好了奥凯德的惩罚。

“炽天使奥凯德，你的惩罚是前往地上界思过。鉴于你认错态度良好，时间便定为十年。”

“是。”奥凯德松了口气。

这样说来我可以亲自去买想看的本子了，奥凯德这样想。接着她又想起提亚的那个恶作剧般的微笑，想到自己会比提亚更先看到新刊，她不禁露出了迷之微笑，心里十分愉悦。

……

地上界。

奥凯德隐去了她那十分显眼的六翼，换上一身白色刺绣花纹的丝绸制单肩连衣裙，用一条黑色的窄丝带系在腰间——不同于她在天界那件长及脚踝的长裙，这件的长度只到膝上一两公分。

久违地来到了通称人间的地上界，奥凯德本应是十分高兴的，但此刻她却只是一脸烦躁地随便找了个石头坐下，抱胸翘着二郎腿，既没有在意自己白色的衣服会沾上灰也不在乎路上行人的异样目光。

在计划中，奥凯德此刻应该去文学集会上去购买她心爱的同人本，但可惜，她没带钱。

奥凯德身上确实是带着一些首饰，比如项链、臂环和耳坠等等，不过这些首饰都是实战意义和象征意义大于实际价值，也就是说虽然上面附有高级的魔法，但是因为材料很普通，并不值钱。她全身上下最贵的是佩剑秩序之炎，但秩序之炎是提亚专门为奥凯德打造的，和她是绑定的，卖不掉；其次是头上戴着的银制的月桂枝叶形状的额饰，但那个实际上是联络器，不能卖；再次便是身上的丝绸衣服，这也不能卖，她总不能光着身子吧？而且卖了也只够吃几顿饭的；至于绑带凉鞋等等更不用说。

再重复一遍现状：创造阵营仅次于领头人光明女神提亚的第二号人物、“女神之剑”、炽天使奥凯德，因看本子被惩罚前往地上界思过，目前正处于绝赞贫穷期。

正当奥凯德嘀嘀咕咕地纠结着到底是直接飞过去找玛莎多拉借钱还是老老实实打个短工攒点钱的时候，一个黑发紫眼的少年紧张地接近了她。

“那、那个……你好……”

“飞过去是不是太显眼了……嗯？你好？”被打断自言自语的奥凯德抬起头看了一眼那个少年，有些疑惑地回应，“你有什么事？”

“嗯……就是……”这少年结结巴巴地说，脸越来越红，最后他闭上眼大声地喊了一句，“约吗！”

“不约，谢谢。”奥凯德毫不犹豫地拒绝了，然后又重新陷入了选择困难地狱。

奥凯德仔细分析了一番利弊之后，决定先打个短工挣点路费，她站起身拍了拍衣服，伸了个懒腰打算找找看哪里招人，却看见之前搭讪的那个少年仍满脸失落地蹲在一边。

“你怎么还在这？”奥凯德蹲在少年面前，歪着头看他，“你没别的事要做？还是说你要做的就是搭讪？”

“搭讪……”少年的表情有些微妙，“对，虽然这话说出来很奇怪，但我确实只需要做搭讪这件事。”

“天啊，你是什么职业啊？……不，比起这个，我还是先请教一下你的名字吧。”奥凯德努力地把自己惊奇的表情收起来，“我叫奥凯德。”

“我是布迪尔卡……职业，嗯……”布迪尔卡思考了一下，然后有些犹豫地说，“大概是魅魔？”

“魅魔算职业的吗？”

“我也不太清楚，不过硬要说的话就是这个了……我也没什么别的身份。”布迪尔卡露出了有点羞涩的笑容，不好意思地挠了挠头。

“你看起来不像是魅魔……大部分的魅魔都应该是没节操特别开放的，但是你太害羞了，”奥凯德顿了顿，笑了一下，“还有你的搭讪技术也不是那么……很让人满意？嗯……希望我这么说没有让你感到不快。”

“没关系，我已经习惯了。”布迪尔卡用食指刮了刮侧脸，“我确实是魅魔，不过在魅魔里的排名是倒数的。……事实上，我从来没有成功诱惑过别人。”

紧接着布迪尔卡就向奥凯德叙述了他这男默女泪的四十年魅魔生涯——这简直是一本名叫《搭讪失败大全》的书。作为魅魔里的异类，布迪尔卡似乎天生就没有诱惑别人这种天赋，他原本的长相（也是奥凯德现在看见的这张脸）虽然可以说是十分漂亮，但完全跟“诱惑”这两个字搭不上边——他的漂亮，是禁欲系的、凛然不可侵犯的美，如果他不露出他那种带着一点点傻气的羞涩笑容，说他是某个教的圣子都完全没问题。

然而本来面貌的不搭边其实对大部分魅魔来说不算什么问题，毕竟魅魔更倾向于针对不同的对象用魔法来模拟出对方喜欢的容貌，但是布迪尔卡在这种改变容貌的魔法上的天赋……糟糕透顶，他练了几十年也只能维持这种法术半个小时，也许其他魅魔在半个小时能成功诱惑其他个体，但布迪尔卡是绝对做不到的。

主动出击这条路基本是走不通了，但被动接受还可以尝试一下，事实上他的脸加上他的笑容还是可以吸引到不少人的，好这一口的人可不算少，只要布迪尔卡维持住自己原本的性格，哪怕只做“接受”这一件事，怎么说都能成功诱惑至少一个个体了，可惜的是，确实有人主动接近布迪尔卡，但他因为太害羞跑了。

是的，一个本应以诱惑他人为天性的魅魔，不仅做不到主动接近别人，反而被接近的人吓跑了。

“呃……这话问出来可能有些失礼，不过我真的很想知道，”奥凯德按住布迪尔卡的肩膀，低声在他耳边问，“你知道怎么样才能生出下一代吗？”

“唔……成为恋人然后接、接吻，嗯……然后就会有孩子？”布迪尔卡通红着脸，努力地抑制住自己想要逃开的欲望羞涩地回答。

“……你真的是魅魔？？？”奥凯德完全控制不住自己惊奇的眼神，“你们魅魔生理教育这么烂……啊，不对，你们魅魔在出生的时候不是都会自动接受这方面的知识吗？你没有？？”

“我的情况很特殊，可能是在出生的时候哪里出了差错吧，我接受的知识并不完全。”布迪尔卡叹了口气，“不过也正是因为这样，我不像其他魅魔那样完全依靠和其他个体进行体.液交换来获取生存必需的能量，像人类一样摄取食物我也可以维持自己的生命，所以比起魔界，我更多的是呆在地上界。”

魅魔本质上是各种生物幻想、欲.望的集合体，当同一种类型的幻想浓集到一定程度之后，以这种幻想为原型的魅魔就会“出生”。或许正是因为这种产生方式，魅魔这种生物在出生时就会拥有相关的生理知识（也就是天生就懂得如何诱.惑别人的意思），并且会在伪装之类的相关魔法技能上有着超越其他种族的天赋。

如布迪尔卡所说，魅魔基本只能依靠和其他个体进行体液交换行为生存下去，只有当没能及时补充能量的时候才会死亡，因而不存在通常意义的“寿命”。魅魔的本来面貌是不会发生改变的，如果他是从对少年的幻想中诞生的，那么他直到死亡都会保持少年姿态。

“你确实是很特殊，就连我，那♂方♀面的知识都比你丰富得多。”奥凯德叹了口气，“说你是‘魅魔之耻’真是一点都不夸张。”

“嗯……比我知识丰富也不是很奇怪吧，大部分人都比我知识丰富啊。毕竟人类在这方面很有研究。”

“我可不是人类哦，我是天使。”

“天使？！”布迪尔卡瞪大了眼睛，“你是炽天使奥凯德？那个‘女神之剑’？？”

“对。”奥凯德举起自己的佩剑，指了指剑鞘上面铭刻着的纹章，“这把剑就是‘秩序之炎’，你也认识这个图案吧？”

“天啊，虽然我觉得奥凯德这个名字很少见，但是我以为你只是个崇拜天使的人类……我、我居然跟一个天使说了这么多……”布迪尔卡陷入了混乱状态，“我的知识居然还没一个天使丰富？我岂止是魅魔之耻，我简直是毁灭阵营之耻啊……”

“你也别太难过，就像你是魅魔里最特殊的那个，我也是天使里最特殊的那个。”奥凯德站了起来，同时伸手把坐着的布迪尔卡也拉起来，给他拍了拍衣服上的灰，“我知识丰富是因为我喜欢看本子，不过整个天界看本子的除了我也只有提亚大人了。好啦，别难过了，既然你总是在地上界，那就应该比我更了解这里了吧，来跟我说说这里都有什么？”

“你很久没来地上界了吗？”布迪尔卡迷迷糊糊地被奥凯德带着走了，当奥凯德揽住他肩膀的时候，他不禁脸红了起来，又不好意思拒绝，只得低着头，好像能捡到钱一样，“天界应该也没有禁止住民前往地上界吧？”

“确实是没有禁止啦，不过我是不大方便来这边的，上次到地上界还是天地之战结束的时候呢。”奥凯德转过头去看布迪尔卡，忍不住揉了揉他手感很棒的头发，“对了，你知道这附近有哪里在招人吗？我打算打个短工来着。”

“这个啊……”布迪尔卡一边思索着一边跟着奥凯德走。

一个天使一个魅魔就这样在行人们的注目中勾肩搭背地走远了。


	2. 第二章 打工：书店店员

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 头条：震惊！女神之剑身无分文，竟与魅魔同居？！
> 
> 2019.5.4  
增加了纪年和有关布迪尔卡的一些设定  
\--------------  
奥凯德和阿尔温的初遇更有诗意和宿命感，相比之下布迪尔卡和奥凯德的初遇只有搞笑了  
怎么看阿尔温都比布迪尔卡更有男主相（你）  
不过阿尔温是另一篇《[西幻]本能》的女主，CP是魅魔的荣耀，领主西里斯

跟着布迪尔卡到处逛了一圈以后，奥凯德决定去书店应聘一下。几乎是在店长看见奥凯德那张脸的时候，她就已经被录取了，当她展示了一下双手举着两大摞书健步如飞和高速整理书籍能力之后，店长马上就留她开始工作了。定好了日结工资和工作时间，从明天开始奥凯德就要正式在这里打工了。

解决了工作问题，接下来就该考虑住宿问题了，虽说作为天使，睡眠不是奥凯德必须要进行的行为，但也没必要风餐露宿、一刻不停地工作。

“嗯……布迪尔卡，你知道哪个旅馆的价格比较低吗？”奥凯德一边闲逛四处观察，一边开口对布迪尔卡说。

“旅馆？你是要找住宿的地方吗？”得到肯定的回答后，布迪尔卡思考了一下，然后有些犹豫地说，“价格低的旅馆条件不是很好……而且如果你打算长期住的话，预算会很紧张的。那个……如果不介意的话，来我家住吧？我家姑且还是有空房间的。”

“嗯？难不成住你家是免费的？”看到布迪尔卡点头，奥凯德摸了摸下巴，然后凑近了说，“天底下竟然有这么好的事？……难不成，你想‘诱惑’我？”

“才没有啊！那种事我早就放弃了！”布迪尔卡面红耳赤地反驳。

“啧啧，你要真的放弃了才不会来搭讪我。你要是真想的话，放马过来呀……好啦，开个玩笑。”奥凯德拍拍布迪尔卡的肩膀，“你愿意借我个地方住真是太好了，作为回报我可以教你怎么撩妹哦，啊，撩汉也可以的。”

“我已经沦落到这种地步了吗……”

“别说什么沦落啊，我可是‘黄昏之星’阿尔温的亲友，虽然很久没见面了，不过一直保持着联络。你也知道阿尔温有多受欢迎吧？我的理论知识可是很丰富的哦。”奥凯德笑着揉了揉布迪尔卡的头，“啊，对了，你能不能先借我一点钱买生活必需品啊？明天结了工资我就还你。”

“当然可以，在去我家的路上有几个商店，买完了正好回去。”布迪尔卡抬手指了方向，“走这边。”

逛过商店，奥凯德和布迪尔卡拎着袋子一边聊天一边走，很快就到了布迪尔卡的家。

这是一幢二层独栋带一个小庭院的房子，围墙上放了一个开花含羞草的纹章充当门牌。推开大门进去，一条石板路直通到房门前，左手边是一棵高大的树木，树荫下摆着躺椅和藤制的桌子，右手边则是一个小池塘。

“哇哦，你比我想象中的有钱很多，”奥凯德感叹了一句，“混的相当不错嘛。”

“多谢夸奖。”布迪尔卡不好意思地笑了笑，推门进去，“二楼门上挂着鸢尾花牌子的就是客房了，你自己把行李放过去休息休息，一会我叫你的时候下来吃饭就可以了。”

“好——”

上了二楼，奥凯德很容易的就找到了。屋子的摆设很朴素，因为之前没有人使用，所以大部分地方都用白布罩着防止落灰，奥凯德站在门口打了个响指，叫出自己的小精灵来帮忙收拾，不同于体型和人类几乎没有差别的森精灵，这种小精灵体型很娇小，只比昆虫大一点，体色透明并有对尖耳朵，拥有着蝴蝶般或透明无色的小翅膀，通常收取少量的魔力作为报酬。这没有占去她很多时间，不一会她就结束了整理，托腮坐在床上想些有的没的。

布迪尔卡对奥凯德有点亲切过头了，这并不是对一个初见对象应有的态度，更何况他们分属于两个原本对立阵营，尽管在如今的和平年代创造和毁灭并没有原来那种剑拔弩张的气氛，但也不可能很亲近。虽然相当怀疑布迪尔卡接近自己的动机，不过他没有恶意这点奥凯德还是有感受到的，即使有，对她来说也不算是什么问题——在绝对的武力压制前，任何阴谋都是无用的。

虽然找了份书店店员的工作，不过说到底也只是用来过渡而已，这工作虽然相当轻松安稳，不过相对的，工资也不是特别高，奥凯德想接佣兵一类的工作，做做任务拿点报酬，那样来钱更快。只是她毕竟很久没有来地上界了，最后一次停留在这里是六十年前天地大战正式结束的时候，那时地上界还是战火席卷后的一片荒凉。奥凯德打算先想办法联系上阿尔温，等碰面以后从她那里了解目前地上界的情况，接着再做打算。

“奥凯德小姐——饭做好了哦！”

布迪尔卡的声音从楼下传过来，奥凯德也大声地回了一句，然后站起身朝楼下走。到的时候，布迪尔卡正端着盘子往桌子上摆，奥凯德便顺手帮了一把，然后坐在椅子上准备开饭。

布迪尔卡的厨艺可以说是相当好了，他的菜卖相很不错，散发出来的香气也让人可以想象到它有多美味，连食欲不强的奥凯德都被吸引得多吃了一些。

“这味道真不错啊。”奥凯德一边吃着作为饭后甜点的布丁一边感叹，“你简直是人.妻界的典范啊。”

“人.妻……？？我可是男性啊。”

“开个玩笑，别介意。不过话说回来，你的厨艺超棒的，要我给你评个等级的话，一定是最高的S级。”奥凯德趴在椅背上看着布迪尔卡说。

“啊，多谢夸奖。”布迪尔卡羞涩地笑笑，低下头，“我也只有这点特长了。

“你太谦虚了。……啊，你是要刷碗？我来帮忙吧。”奥凯德打了个响指叫出自己的小精灵们，“嘛，不过说起来实际上是这些小家伙在帮忙啦。”

“谢谢。”

“不用谢，姑且用帮忙家事作为房费吧。”奥凯德笑了起来，“我暂时还没什么钱，不过等阿尔温来了之后就会好很多了。”

“奥凯德小姐，之前你说你和阿尔温是亲友。”布迪尔卡拉开椅子坐到奥凯德身边，“可以跟我说说你们是怎么认识的吗？”

“说起来你是天地之战结束后一段时间才出生的，对我们这些参与了天地之战的角色也只是听说而已吧。”奥凯德抱胸向后靠着椅背，“好吧，那我就来跟你讲讲以前的事了。”

在天地之战末期，第一任光明神和魔王同归于尽，原本是人类的提亚和艾多斯接任，与此同时半精灵阿尔温作为中立阵营的领袖之一开始活跃起来，不久之后，天使奥凯德被提亚创造出来并帮助她迅速平稳局势。

“女神之剑”奥凯德和“黄昏之星”阿尔温几乎是同样知名的人物，关于她们两个谁战力更高的讨论几乎是从未停止，这也是因为她们并没有真正交手过。虽然分属于不同的阵营，两人私交还算不错，毕竟想要尽快结束这场战争的目的是一致的。她们的初遇，发生在这场大战中小型战斗的间隙中。

难得能从无数的战斗中脱身的奥凯德散步到这篇人迹罕至的森林，她随意地坐在一棵树的树荫里休息。正值黄昏时分，朦胧的暗金色阳光从远方照过来，奥凯德原本有些烦躁的内心逐渐平静下来。这时一阵美妙的歌声从远方隐隐约约地传来，奥凯德起了去见见歌声主人的想法，于是她站起身来，顺着歌声传来的方向探索。

接着，在潺潺流水边，奥凯德遇见看见一个银色长发的少女坐在石上歌唱，她有着尖尖的耳朵，白皙的皮肤，穿着淡绿色的飘逸服装和棕色的长靴。她察觉到奥凯德的气息，便转过头来，姣好的面容宛若神的恩赐，奥凯德从未见过这少女，但当她看见那双黄昏一般的暗金色眼睛时，她意识到这少女就是“黄昏之星”阿尔温。这双眼便是阿尔温的象征，真实之眼，可以看穿一切幻象与谎言的神赐之物。

在奥凯德打量着阿尔温的时候，阿尔温也在打量着她。眼前的少女金发碧眼，头戴银制桂冠，身穿白色丝绸长裙，金色的腰带上挂着长剑，剑鞘上有天平状火焰的纹章，背生三对洁白羽翼，这正是炽天使的象征。阿尔温几乎是一瞬间就确定了这少女的身份——“女神之剑”奥凯德。

两人互相注视这对方，静谧的氛围笼罩着她们，只听见潺潺的流水声。

“你是阿尔温，对吗？”奥凯德打破了安静，“被那双眼睛注视着，就好像一切都被看穿了一样……真实之眼还真是厉害啊。”

“作为光之女神的眷属，你明明是无所谓看穿不看穿的。”阿尔温笑了笑，站起身与奥凯德面对面，“你也到这里来偷懒吗，奥凯德？”

“偷懒啊……嘛，也不算说错吧。”奥凯德抱胸笑了起来，“难得的和平时间，我想找个安静的地方歇息一会，也不算很任性.吧。”

“你和我一样呢。”阿尔温看着逐渐落下去的夕阳，以近乎叹息的声音说，“什么时候才能迎来真正的和平呢……”

“很快。”奥凯德回道，“我正是为此而生的。”

当夕阳落下，月亮升起，阿尔温逐渐显露出她半精灵的特征。原本毫无杂色的银色长发，逐渐泛出淡绿色——精灵和半精灵外貌上的唯一区别便是精灵的头发是纯粹无杂色，而半精灵则是混有其他颜色。“黄昏之星”的称号，一是因为阿尔温的真实之眼使人想起黄昏，二是她会在黄昏时分变为完全精灵的姿态。

“你的头发让人想到春雪掩映的新芽。”奥凯德感叹道，“安静而富有生机……非常的美。”

“是吗？你可是第一个夸半精灵头发美的人。”阿尔温挑挑眉，“说起美，你的头发不是更漂亮吗？像是清晨第一束阳光般明亮柔和的金色，这可是许多人梦寐以求的神赐之色啊。”

“为什么夸起了我？……你难不成觉得我是在奉承？”

“不，天使是不会奉承的，我知道你是真心在称赞我。我只是……不太习惯而已。”阿尔温背上自己的弓箭，抚上心口行了一礼，“时间到了，我该走了。”

“我也该回去了，你路上要小心。”奥凯德深深地看了阿尔温一眼，“能和你相遇，我很开心。……希望以后再见，我们不是敌人。”

“只要目的还一致，就不会有敌对的这一天。”阿尔温笑笑，“你也是，路上小心。”

这便是奥凯德与她一生的挚友的初遇。

……

奥凯德以一种讲故事的心态说完了和阿尔温富有诗意的初遇，听得意犹未尽的布迪尔卡便用意犹未尽的表情看着她，像是祈求她再多说些。

“别这么看着我，我又不是吟游诗人。”奥凯德失笑，伸出手揉了揉布迪尔卡的头，“以后再讲，今天的份已经结束啦。对了，你也说说你的事吧？”

“我的事？”布迪尔卡愣了一下，有些困扰的刮了刮脸颊，“我过的很无趣……好像没什么值得讲的。”

“怎么会呢。嗯……你就说说你是怎么赚钱的吧？”奥凯德比划了一下，“这——么大一个房子，肯定很贵，你是怎么攒出这么多钱的呢？”

“这个啊，我其实是靠厨艺挣的钱。”布迪尔卡不好意思地笑笑，“奥凯德小姐知道阿斯特丽德吗？”

“啊，是新历36年一举成名的那个‘厨艺之神’对吗？”奥凯德惊讶地一拍手掌，“我一直想尝尝她的手艺来着，不过听说她这几年一直隐居没有出现过。”

“对，就是她。我来到地上界以后，有幸当过一阵她的学徒。”布迪尔卡不好意思地笑笑，“现在我在厨师协会那边挂名，定期提交新食谱就可以领工资了。我的积蓄，当然也包括这栋房子，基本都是靠厨艺换来的。”

为了纪念天地之战的结束，幸存者们决定改换新历，并以天地之战结束那一年作为新历元年，而原本使用的纪年被称为旧历。

新历15年，在阿尔温的领导下，地上界各处都已经完成了重建工作。之后，住民们都开始为了恢复地上界战前的生机而努力，各种各样的比赛也是从那时候开始爆发式地出现的。新历36年，由多个种族联合举办的第十届厨艺大赛上，因为使用了从未见过的食材、新奇的做法，兼有令人惊叹的美味，阿斯特丽德的每一道料理都被评为第一。就这样，她从初赛一路顺利闯到决赛并成为冠军，从默默无闻的乡村少女变为厨师协会的核心成员。

阿斯特丽德本人很谦虚温和，赛后她将水稻、茶叶等作物的种植和处理方法都教给了别人。在她之前，这些植物都处于未被发现或被当做杂草的状况。

据布迪尔卡所说，他刚“出生”时是在魅魔领主西里斯身边生活的。但即使是被这位“魅魔之光”亲自教导十年，他也未能对魅魔相关技能开窍，但好在他可以从人类的食物中摄取能量为生，于是他在新历三十年，也就是他“十岁”的时候来到地上界开始了新的生活。（不过新的生活并没有给他带来魅魔相关技能的增益，他仍然是魅魔之耻：））

新历三十六年厨艺大赛开始的时候，布迪尔卡刚好在举办地点附近，并且观看了全程。那时候他在地上界还没有稳定收入，过得很是狼狈，比赛结束后听说阿斯特丽德在招收学徒就去报了个名，本来没有抱希望，结果居然真的被选中了。或许是因为创造的时候魅魔技能这扇窗被钉得死死的，布迪尔卡获得了厨艺这扇门——他的天赋，连阿斯特丽德也为之赞叹。

“你厨艺真的很强哦！”奥凯德托着自己的下巴，“‘餐风饮露光合作用’好多年，我都以为我没有食欲这种东西了……直到我遇到你的菜。”

“谢谢。”布迪尔卡笑了笑，然后他像是突然想起什么一样，一拍手站了起来。他走到浴室里转了一圈，然后探出头问：“奥凯德小姐，现在热水已经做好了，你要去洗澡吗？”

“嗯？我先洗吗？那我先去楼上拿换洗衣服。”

在等奥凯德洗完澡的这段时间里，布迪尔卡闲的没事，便自己把客厅打扫了一遍，正当他欣赏自己的努力成果时，奥凯德的声音从背后传来。

“你很勤劳嘛，我洗个澡的功夫你把客厅都打扫干净了。”

“啊，奥凯德小姐。”布迪尔卡转过身去，看着周身散发着温热水汽奥凯德，他不禁脸红了一下，“如果可以的话，请坐在这里，由我来帮你擦干头发如何？”

“你好积极啊，我不大适应呢……好吧，你开心就好。”奥凯德看着布迪尔卡，把用魔法就好了这句话憋了回去，顺从地坐在指定位置。

布迪尔卡仔细地用干燥柔软的毛巾擦净奥凯德头发上的水珠，他相当喜欢奥凯德的金发，甚至有种爱不释手的感觉。准确来说他喜欢一切有着明亮颜色的东西，所以当他看到朝阳一般的奥凯德的时候，才会努力鼓起勇气去搭讪，在这之前他已经很久没有去尝试过这种行为了，所以他说“早已放弃”并不算说谎。

只是不管怎么想，一个属于毁灭阵营的魅魔却向往着光这件事，说出去都有些荒诞，毕竟毁灭阵营的成员哪怕不是痴迷黑暗，也不会对光有多喜爱，所以布迪尔卡才对此保持沉默。他对奥凯德的过度热情也是因为这对光的向往，只是他实在是太过不擅长讨好别人，又太过急切希望奥凯德留下来，这才使奥凯德产生了怀疑。

“喂——还没好吗？”

奥凯德有些不耐烦的声音打断了布迪尔卡的沉思，他回过神来，不好意思地笑笑，停下了仍持续擦拭着的手。

“已经好了。抱歉奥凯德小姐，我刚才在发呆。”布迪尔卡有些不安地问，“你生气了吗？”

“我还不至于为这点小事生气。不过，”奥凯德用食指轻轻勾了一下布迪尔卡的下巴，“对着我也能发呆，是我太没有魅力吗？……开个玩笑。”

她叹了口气，站起身走上一旁的楼梯。当走到楼梯口的时候，她扶着栏杆回头对布迪尔卡笑了一下：“晚安，布迪尔卡，愿你有个好梦。”

“嗯……”奥凯德的笑容晃得布迪尔卡有些心慌，他脸红着低下头低声回应着。

……

清晨，奥凯德在阳光的照耀下醒来。慢悠悠地洗漱过后，她坐在餐桌旁，迷迷糊糊地等待布迪尔卡的早餐。

“奥凯德小姐？奥凯德小姐？早饭已经做好了哦？”已经把早餐摆到面前，奥凯德却仍是一副迷迷糊糊的样子，布迪尔卡低声呼唤着，但并没有得到回应，他不禁伸出手想要在奥凯德面前晃了晃。

他的手几乎是伸到奥凯德面前的一瞬间就被紧紧地抓住了，奥凯德的力气很大，布迪尔卡完全没有挣脱的余力，疼痛从被握住的手腕传过来，他吃痛的低呼一声。

“哇，抱歉。”几乎是同一瞬间，奥凯德就清醒了过来，松开手，“啊……已经红了，不好意思啊。”

“没关系，是我太莽撞了。”布迪尔卡笑笑，一边揉着手腕一边说，“奥凯德小姐明明看着迷迷糊糊地，反应倒一点都不慢呢。”

“嗯……算是以前遗留下来的习惯吧。”奥凯德揉了揉自己的头发，“我早上脑子不太清醒，没办法控制自己的力道，你最好不要离我太近哦。”

“我会注意的。”布迪尔卡笑笑，推了推早餐，“请用吧。”

“谢啦。”奥凯德双手合十，“我开动了。”

用过早餐后，奥凯德换了身衣服，与布迪尔卡告别，接着便去之前的书店准备开始工作。

步入正轨的一天开始了。


	3. 第三章 挚友：阿尔温

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 吾友啊，你甘为领主西里斯补魔为何番？
> 
> 写到一半我意识到，自从阿尔温登场以后男主布迪尔卡始终处在掉线状态，仿佛一篇百合文。  
我觉得这样不可以，所以我赶紧让阿尔温退场了。  
文中提及的枝片喰：https://b-ssl.duitang.com/uploads/item/201801/16/20180116142625_ea4xX.thumb.700_0.jpeg  
片喰就是酢浆草，花语是明朗的心。这个是从日本家纹的资料里翻出来的，因为很好看而且寓意也比较好所以选择这个。  
原本想的是枝片喰和剑交叠的图案，但是尝试着P了一下发现直直的剑跟稍带弧度的枝片喰搭配起来很违和，或许用带弧度的刀会比较好，不过我没有素材所以就这样了。

某天清晨，奥凯德和布迪尔卡正面对面坐着吃早餐。

“对了，有件事要跟你说。”奥凯德放下筷子，“我之前联络了阿尔温，算了算时间差不多这几天她就会到，那个时候我可能还在工作，你帮我接待一下她。”

“诶？嗯，好的。”布迪尔卡点点头。

“她可能会用伪装……啊，不过不算什么问题，知道你身份之后就会撤下来的。她个人特征很明显的，你应该能认出来的吧？”奥凯德指了指自己的眼睛，“暗金色的眼睛，你一看见心里就会有种‘啊，这就是真实之眼’的感觉。”

“我知道了。”

“多谢啦。”奥凯德笑了笑，收拾了碗筷“我吃饱了，多谢款待。”

“我去工作了——”奥凯德站在玄关，手搭在门把上说。

“路上小心。”布迪尔卡从厨房探出头回道。

正午，一个穿着白色披风的人走到了布迪尔卡家的门口，她的面容被兜帽遮住看不清楚，但可以看出她是一位身材高挑的年轻女性。

“含羞草纹章……看起来就是这里没错了。”女性叹了口气，小声地抱怨，“真是的，叫别人来见她也不说清楚见面的地点，还要我自己去问。”

这时，布迪尔卡正推开房门走到庭院里来，看见这位女性，他愣了一下。

“请问您是？”

“你是魅魔布迪尔卡，没错吧？”得到对方肯定地回应后，女性掀开了兜帽，同时摘下了伪装用的耳饰，“我名为阿尔温，通称‘黄昏之星’。”

半精灵的女性身材修长，姿容端丽，略带几抹绿色的银色长发用发带束起一半，身着绿色的束腰飘逸服装。最吸引人的是她那双暗金色的眼睛，眼神清澈直率，仿佛能看穿一切。

布迪尔卡这才理解奥凯德的话。拥有真实之眼的实在是屈指可数，布迪尔卡以前从未见过，但如今看到阿尔温的眼睛，他心底却有个声音在说‘啊，就是这双眼睛’。

“奥凯德小姐之前和我提起过，要我帮忙招待您。请进吧，阿尔温小姐。”布迪尔卡侧过身给阿尔温让开位置。

“那我就不客气了。”

“我回来啦——”奥凯德推开门，在玄关一边换鞋一边喊。

“啊，欢迎回来。”阿尔温侧过头来回道。

看见坐在沙发上的阿尔温，奥凯德情不自禁地说道：“呜呼，好女人。”

阿尔温露出了迷人的微笑，压低声线回道：“亚拉那一卡？”随后她表情一凛，“话说回来，别对着我玩阿○高和的梗啊。”

“抱歉抱歉，情不自禁~”奥凯德眨眨眼，双手合十笑了笑。

“要来个久别重逢的拥抱吗？”阿尔温对着奥凯德张开双手。

于是奥凯德便扑了过去，头枕在阿尔温的肩膀，手搭在她的胸口。阿尔温则顺势抱紧了奥凯德，一只手揽在腰间，另一只手抚摸着她的头发。

“哎呀，这么久不见了，我还是个没长成的小姑娘，你却变成了好女人，真羡慕。”说着，奥凯德轻轻捏了捏阿尔温的胸部，“你这里的成长也是很惊人啊，好棒。”

“你是色老头吗？”阿尔温哭笑不得，“半精灵的成长比天使要快得多，这也是没办法的事。但是，成熟有成熟的魅力，青涩也有青涩的魅力。”说着，阿尔温抬起了奥凯德的下巴。

“唔？”奥凯德眨了眨眼睛。

“清晨阳光一般的柔顺金发，翡翠绿的双眼，与光明女神相似的容貌是神的恩赐。”阿尔温以指尖轻轻抚过奥凯德的脸颊，“年轻、清廉无垢、富有生机，你是人们理想中光之子的化身，正是这份青涩成就了你的美丽。你无需羡慕我，因为你的荣光更胜于我。”

“啊……嗯……”奥凯德结结巴巴地发出一些无意义的音节，视线游离着，“阿尔温……”

“怎么了？”

“为什么你会这么熟练啊！你到底撩过多少人了啊！”

“白学打死。”阿尔温弹了一下奥凯德的额头。

“我回来了。”布迪尔卡推开门，看见坐在一起的奥凯德和阿尔温，“啊，奥凯德小姐已经回来啦？请稍等一会哦，我这就去做饭。”

“欢迎回来~啊，需不需要我叫小精灵出来帮忙？”奥凯德坐直了问道。

“不需要，我自己就可以应付了。奥凯德小姐只需要坐在那里等着就好了。”布迪尔卡笑笑，“对了，阿尔温小姐有什么忌口的吗？”

“没有哦。”

“了解。”说完布迪尔卡就走进了厨房。

房子里的另一间客房被收拾出来供阿尔温使用，她因为只打算在这里停留一小段时间，所以没带多少行李，布置房间就很快。

奥凯德联络阿尔温是打算从她那里了解如今的地上界，比起在天界呆了整六十年的奥凯德，一直在地上界游历的阿尔温更清楚情况。阿尔温说地上界建立了一个冒险者协会，如果想靠接任务赚钱的话到那里去注册一下会比较好。注册手续都交给阿尔温去办理，奥凯德暂时继续在书店工作就好。

自那之后又过了几天。

“奥凯德，注册好了哦，接住你的证件。”阿尔温随手扔过来一个银色的徽章，今天正好休息、坐在沙发上的奥凯德轻松地接了过来。

“啊，这个就是冒险者协会的徽章吗？”奥凯德翻来覆去地看了好几遍。这个徽章上正面印有冒险者公会的纹章——枝片喰，背面则刻着一把剑，“背面的剑是什么意思？这个徽章能代表人的身份吗？”

“啊，那个啊。背面是主要使用的武器，剑啊弓啊法杖什么的，也就是‘你是saber’的意思啦。公会里面也有专门负责生产的人，他们的标志是另外的系统。”阿尔温脱下披风挂在架子上，示意身后跟着的黑发正太，“你坐到那边沙发上去吧。……至于代表身份这个嘛，是可以的，这个是魔法造物，我把你的名字啊外貌和特征之类的录入进去了。这个是魔法协会研究出来的，稍微大一点的组织都会用。”

“话说回来……你从哪里拐回来这个小少爷的？拐卖人口可是犯罪哦。”奥凯德一边将徽章别在领口一边说。

“啊……这是西里斯，魅魔领主，艾多斯直属下属，也是布迪尔卡上司。”阿尔温叹了口气，坐在奥凯德身边，“之前是跟他问了路才过来的。”

“既然是问路，那现在为什么又凑到一起了？一般魅魔可不像布迪尔卡那样没心没肺，都恨不得躲你躲出地上界。”奥凯德摸着下巴打量坐在对面的西里斯，“这孩子看起来可不像是布迪尔卡那种钝感的类型啊。”

“嗯……怎么说呢，概括起来就是我来负起责任吧，我们现在是补魔关系。”阿尔温苦笑道。

“我的天啊，你的狩猎范围已经扩大这么多了吗？”奥凯德一脸震惊。

外出买菜的布迪尔卡推门回来，看见坐在沙发上的西里斯，有点惊讶地说：“我回来了——啊咧，西里斯大人？”

“来的正好。布迪尔卡，你过来，我有话要跟你说。”原本就坐立不安的西里斯一下子站了起来，拉着布迪尔卡就走向一旁僻静的仓库，布迪尔卡只来得及把菜放在茶几上。

“他们去说什么了？”奥凯德一边拎起菜走向厨房一边问一同走过去的阿尔温。

“估计是跟你有关吧。自己的下属居然跟创造阵营二把手混到一起去，哪个领主来了都受不了。”阿尔温无奈地耸耸肩，“这也是我伪装惹出来的祸啊，道具性能太好居然不是什么好事。”

“嘛，反正你也吃不了什么亏。过来帮忙洗菜。”奥凯德顶了一下阿尔温的肩膀。

“是是。”

过了一阵，被上司西里斯叫去谈（训）话（斥）的布迪尔卡急急忙忙地冲进厨房，谢过帮忙洗菜的阿尔温和奥凯德之后便把她们赶出了厨房，开始自己做饭。两人出来以后并排坐在一侧沙发上，跟坐在对面的西里斯大眼瞪小眼，场面一度十分尴尬，直到布迪尔卡做好饭端菜过来才缓解了微妙的气氛。

夜晚，差不多该去睡觉的时候，新的问题出现了。布迪尔卡家一共只有一间主卧两间客房，现在两间客房被阿尔温和奥凯德各占去一间，新来的西里斯住在哪里就成问题了。

“啊，没有空房间了诶，西里斯住哪里？”奥凯德靠着楼梯栏杆问道。

“嗯……跟我住一间吧。”阿尔温一边擦拭头发一边说。

“噫。”

“你那是什么表情啊。”阿尔温哭笑不得，“总不能让他跟你住一间去吧？”

“也可以让西里斯跟布迪尔卡一起住主卧啊。”

“我觉得那样最后肯定会演变成西里斯自己住主卧，布迪尔卡去睡沙发。”

“要不你跟我住一间？”奥凯德走过去揽住阿尔温的腰，“我们来一场彻夜长谈。”

“你啊……”阿尔温叹了口气，凑到奥凯德耳边低声说，“你不是房间里有别人在就无法入睡吗？我可不想打扰你的睡眠。”

“我已经好了……”被阿尔温暗金色的眼睛注视着，奥凯德的声音越来越小，“好吧，其实没好，对不起。”

“你总是很喜欢为难自己，还好没有谁能骗得过我。”阿尔温眼神温柔的看着奥凯德，“你不用担心我，即使是入睡也没几个人能伤到我的。你先去睡吧，晚安。”

“晚安，阿尔温。……来个晚安吻吧？”奥凯德笑笑，抬了抬下巴。

“好。”阿尔温也笑了起来，轻轻亲吻了奥凯德的额头。作为回应，奥凯德也亲了亲她的脸颊。

那之后又过了几天，阿尔温告别之后就带着西里斯离开了。虽然原本就知道阿尔温不会待很久，但奥凯德还是有点失落。她前一阵辞去了书店的工作，现在又还没去接冒险者公会的任务，所以空闲时间多得很，经常瘫在沙发上待一整个下午。

“啊……好闲啊。”吃完饭的奥凯德窝进沙发里，发出了老年人一般的声音。

“奥凯德小姐不打算去哪里玩玩吗？城里的娱乐项目还是挺多的呢。”布迪尔卡在厨房里一边洗碗一边搭话。

“最近没什么新刊，我又不是很喜欢人多的地方。”奥凯德垂下眼帘，“每到这种时候我就会想，‘啊，他们都变了，只有我还留在原地’之类的。”

“为什么会这么想呢？”

“以前参与过那场大战，现在还活着的生物也不少吧？人倒是都老了，毕竟寿命很短，可是那些精灵啊、侏儒啊都还处在青年期。”奥凯德曲起一条腿踩在沙发上，托着下巴，“他们都逐渐适应了和平的生活……你看，阿尔温现在过得很好吧？而我却好像还没从战争中回过神来。”

“我觉得奥凯德小姐并没有沉浸在那场战争中啊？”布迪尔卡将洗好的碗筷都摆进去，一边擦着手一边走过来坐到她的身边。

“不是哦，我现在……还在战场上。”奥凯德苦笑，“虽然天地之战结束后，两界住民都离开了地上界，但并没有禁止到地上界来的命令，所以地上界还能经常看见他们。但是我却一次都没到地上界来，你知道为什么吗？”

“为什么？……因为奥凯德小姐和光明女神一样，也是创造阵营的象征，所以要一直待在天界？”

“不是。我是‘女神之剑’，为她除去所有障碍。剑的锋利本是应该夸赞的荣耀，但是……我是无鞘之剑。”奥凯德自嘲道，“不懂得归鞘的剑会斩尽敌人，也会伤到自己。我不喜欢人多的地方，因为那会让我回想起战场，要压抑自己实在是件很困难的事。在天界我也大多是自己一个人待着，珀伊托以为我已经走了出去，所以才会让我到地上界来……但是，我还在原地。”

“奥凯德小姐……”布迪尔卡用担心的眼神注视着她，奥凯德便笑了笑，捏了捏他的脸颊。

“别露出那种表情啊，这话我也就对你说说。其实没什么大问题，只不过是我在发牢骚而已。”奥凯德站起身来，伸开双臂像是展示自己一样，“看吧，你不是也没察觉到我有哪里不一样不是吗？我只是有点迷茫而已，毕竟我刚刚被创造出来的几年处在几乎毫无停歇的战斗中。”

“我想，等你再在地上界生活一段时间后，应该就会好很多了。”布迪尔卡牵起奥凯德的手，“虽然这话由我来说不太适合，但我相信奥凯德小姐。你是为了结束战争而生，和平正是你所期盼的。”

“嗯，谢谢。”奥凯德笑笑，翻过手将布迪尔卡的手举起来，轻轻亲吻了他的手背，“这是回礼。”

“啊……嗯。”布迪尔卡的脸一下子红透了，他赶紧收回了手，急急忙忙地站起身来，“那个，奥凯德小姐，你想吃点什么甜品吗？我去做……”

“那就布丁好了。”奥凯德托着下巴看着布迪尔卡，“小心点，不要摔倒了哦。”

第二天，奥凯德到冒险者公会去接任务。虽然她没有露出她那标志性的六翼，但她的气质还是吸引了很多人的目光。当她走到前台，工作人员接过她的徽章后，凑过来围观的人更多了。

“您就是炽天使奥凯德小姐吗？！我是您的粉丝！”工作人员是个扎着单马尾的人类少女，她露出了一个迷妹的标准表情，“我是听着您的故事长大的，您可以给我签个名吗？”

“啊……好的。”奥凯德有些不适应的用食指刮了刮自己的侧脸，但是因为这位少女虽然一心求签名，手下的工作却一点没落下，她也没办法去指责什么。

“这是您之前要的任务清单。啊，还有，请在这上面签名。”少女推出一份卷轴和一个附有签字笔的笔记本。

“还需要写什么别的话吗？”

“啊，如果可以的话，请您写上‘赠西尔维娅’。”

“嗯，写好了。”奥凯德把笔记本推回去，接着开始看起了任务卷轴。扫视一遍之后，她点了点其中一个任务，“我要接这个任务。”

“讨伐魔兽是吗？……好的，已经为您办理好了。”少女鞠了一躬，目送着奥凯德走出了大厅。

“接个任务还能碰到自己的粉丝……真是新鲜。”奥凯德摇摇头，然后打开联络器，“喂，布迪尔卡？啊，我接了个任务，今天大概会回来晚一点。……嗯？不是什么很难的任务，今天肯定能回来的。嗯，就这样，再见。”

这个任务确实不是很难，奥凯德大部分的时间都花在寻路和问路上。等到了目的地，她只是拔出秩序之炎挥了一下就结束了战斗。看了看天边即将落山的夕阳，奥凯德权衡了一下，决定用翅膀飞回去。

“啊啊——为什么不能像游戏里一样自动寻路啊，协会应该好好研究一下这个啊。”奥凯德一边飞一边抱怨，“这下子说不定会有‘观测到炽天使飞过低空’之类的新闻……麻烦死了……”

全力飞行的天使速度比交通工具要快很多，而且也不需要考虑路况之类的问题，因此很快她就回到了布迪尔卡家。如果不是这样太显眼，说不定会被写进新闻，而奥凯德又很讨厌惹人注目，她肯定会一直用这种方式赶路。

“我回来啦——！”奥凯德推开大门。

“欢迎回来，饭已经做好了哦。”正在布菜的布迪尔卡转过头来笑着说。

一如既往的平和时间。


	4. 第四章 届不到的恋

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 提亚：每天醒来都发现自己更加美丽真是令人恐惧啊。
> 
> 银莲花的花语：消失的希望，渐渐淡薄的爱、期待被抛弃，天真，期待，没有结果的恋情，我爱你，真心，希望，深信不疑的等待  
绣球花的花语：希望、美满、团圆(中国)；无情、残忍(英国  
山樱花的花语：纯洁、高尚、向你微笑、精神美、热烈  
蒲公英的花语：自由、救赎、多情、停不了的爱、我在远处为你的幸福而祈祷、勇敢、无畏  
\---------  
提亚送给奥凯德的蒲公英项链是取蒲公英“我在远处为你的幸福而祈祷”的这个寓意，其他花的花语在本文中也有对应，不过这里暂且不提  
本文是短篇，大概还有两三章就要完结了，结局大概有点出人意料吧，不过确实是从动笔的时候就已经定下了，希望我能表现好

奥凯德在地上界度过了相当平和的时光。加入冒险者协会之后，她每天都去接任务，大部分时候是讨伐魔兽，因为对她来说相当简单，一般都可以在当天返回。她也像最开始期望的那样，能在第一时间看到新刊，有时候在会场还会碰见来代购的玛莎和多拉。奥凯德逐渐适应了地上界的生活，不知不觉已经到了十年思过期结束、该回返天界的时候。

这十年的朝夕相处令奥凯德和布迪尔卡的距离缩短了不少，奥凯德已经开始叫布迪尔卡的昵称，也对他赋予了极大的信任，时不时还会拥抱一下或者撒个娇，她称她与布迪尔卡的关系是亲友——奥凯德与她的亲友阿尔温的相处模式确实和这差不多。

早上醒来，奥凯德迷迷糊糊地洗完漱，然后走进厨房抱住正在做早饭的布迪尔卡，半睁着眼睛用下巴抵在他肩膀上。

“呐，布迪。”奥凯德拉长声音懒洋洋地问，“早饭还没好吗？”

“再一会就好，奥凯德。”布迪尔卡笑了笑，“稍微坐着等一下吧。”

“嗯。”于是奥凯德一边伸着懒腰一边走出了厨房。

在饭桌边碰到了也已经起来了的阿尔温和西里斯，这十年里阿尔温经常来看奥凯德，不知道为什么每次都会带上西里斯一起。阿尔温坐在饭桌前，西里斯则坐在她的大腿上，揽着她的脖子以一种几乎鼻尖相触的亲密姿态交谈着。一大早就看见这两个人黏在一起，奥凯德情不自禁地说道——

“爆炸吧，现充。”

“你和布迪尔卡不也天天抱来抱去的吗？”阿尔温转过头来，扶着西里斯腰的手更紧密地环了过去，“如果说我们该爆炸，那你们也要一起呢。”

“没错。”西里斯点点头，年幼的模样使他看起来带有一丝孩童般的天真。

奥凯德看着这一对大姐姐和小男孩的组合，不知道为什么突然有点小气愤。

“我和布迪是亲友间的正常交流，和你们不一样。”

“噗嗤。”阿尔温把头埋进西里斯的颈窝笑了起来，连肩膀都在不断颤抖，“哎呀，这不是届かない恋嘛。亲友……布迪尔卡还真是辛苦呢。”

“没错没错。”西里斯也笑了起来，轻轻亲吻了阿尔温的头发，“确实和我们不一样呢，毕竟我们可不是什么‘朋友’。”

“饭做好了哦。”布迪尔卡端着饭菜走了出来，“嗯？这是什么情况？”他一脸茫然地看着呈对峙形势的奥凯德和阿尔温及西里斯。

“奥凯德说你和她是亲友，布迪尔卡。”西里斯脸上带着恶作剧般的笑容说道，“你怎么想的呢？”

“呃，我……”

“布迪，我们是亲友对吧！已经相处这么久了，我以为我们已经算朋友了？”奥凯德打断了布迪尔卡的话，一脸期待着他的肯定的表情。

“嗯、嗯，没错，我们是亲友。”布迪尔卡有点无奈地笑了笑，“来吃饭吧。”

“看吧！”奥凯德一边帮着布迪尔卡把饭菜摆上桌子，一边很是骄傲地抬了抬下巴。然而得到的回应只是阿尔温怜悯的眼神和西里斯的坏笑。

……

“那么我就走啦。”奥凯德挥挥手，阿尔温也挥挥手作为回应。布迪尔卡只是沉默着送奥凯德走出门，欲言又止，于是她笑了起来，轻轻捏了捏他的脸，“干嘛这个表情啊，我很快就会回来的。我可是很中意你哦，还没有离开的打算呢。”

“也是呢……那个，奥凯德，我有话想对你说。”布迪尔卡鼓起勇气，“我对你……”

“对我相当崇拜，对吧？我懂得。”

“呃，啊……嗯。”布迪尔卡勉强地点点头，“对，我很……敬佩你。”

奥凯德笑着揉了揉布迪尔卡的头，再次道别之后跟着前来迎接她的天使离开了。几乎是一眨眼间，她已经回到了熟悉到极点的天界，黎明庭院仍旧被和煦的阳光照拂，静静绽放地银莲花和紫阳花簇拥着藤制的秋千。奥凯德坐在秋千上，直到传达命令的天使到来才前往光明女神提亚所在的正午庭院。

坐在阶梯上方的提亚看着奥凯德完整地行了一次礼，沉默着打量了一番她。随后提亚开口，语气中带着一丝欣慰：“看起来你在这十年里过得很开心啊。”

“是的，因为我一直能在第一时间看到新刊。”奥凯德十分愉快地回答。

“好生气哦，我在天界无聊得要死，你却在地上界快活。”提亚歪坐着，手托着下巴一脸郁闷，“我也好想到地上界去啊，为什么光明女神就非得在天界里当死肥宅不可啊？”

“这我也不清楚，不过你到地上界去会引发混乱吧。”奥凯德跪坐在柔软的草地上，装作苦恼的样子耸了耸肩，“我也经常被人追着要签名呢，名人还真是不好当啊。”

“这算什么奢侈的烦恼啊。”提亚吐槽了一句，随后她坐正了身子，表情一凛，“朋友间的闲聊就到此结束了。”

“是，提亚大人。”奥凯德也敛容端坐，微微垂首以示尊敬。

“你改变了不少，当然，是好的方面。”提亚笑了笑，“看来你已经找到你的剑鞘了。”

“剑鞘……？”

“包容了你所有的锋锐，教会你收敛自己的棱角，指引你走出战场迎接平和生活的，就是你的剑鞘。”提亚看着仍显得有些茫然的奥凯德，继续说道，“想不出吗？那么——是谁让你改变了？是谁让你甘愿付出所有信任，将自己的弱点托付给他，用内心全部的柔软去对待？……话说回来，也不必急于现在给出答案，慢慢地思索也算是一个过程。”

“我明白了，提亚大人。”奥凯德点点头。

“年轻真好啊，还有着无尽的希望。”仍是少女模样的提亚却用垂暮老人的语气感叹，奥凯德看着露出慈爱微笑的女神大人，却发现她温柔的眼神中藏着一丝忧愁。

“您有什么苦恼吗，提亚大人？”奥凯德试探地问道，但她随即意识到自己的做法并不妥当。提亚不主动提及的事情通常也是不希望别人去探寻的，奥凯德有些懊恼，“我失礼了，很抱歉，提亚大人。”

“没关系，说给你听听也可以。我很想念艾多斯，已经很久没有见过他了，在这里几乎听不到他的消息，我不知道他现在还过得好不好。艾多斯原本是一个拿圣殿骑士标准要求自己的人，崇尚正义，痛恨邪恶，最后却当了魔王。你对他并不熟悉，所以不知道他从前是多么的喜欢勉强自己，我很担心他。”提亚转头看向远方天空缓慢移动的白云，有些落寞地说道，“我记得我从前对他的感情是相当热烈的，但是最近，我惊觉自己想起他时竟然与想起一朵花、一幅画没什么区别。过去浓烈得几乎要溢出来的爱却变得像清晨的雾气一样，明明存在，却不是那么容易察觉……这难道是因为年纪大了，记性不好吗？”

“我想不是那样……”奥凯德不知道该如何去回答提亚，但似乎提亚也并不是想从谁那里得到什么回应，仅仅是想找个人来倾诉罢了。

“我和你不一样，奥凯德，我很害怕改变。”提亚低下头笑了笑，奥凯德发现她的眼中隐约有着一丝水光，“我永远无法控制改变到底是向着好的方面还是坏的方面，但是我清楚得明白，一切正在向着我不希望的方向发展。”

“您……想说什么？”奥凯德有些不知所措。

“就是说……”提亚抬起头来，带着狡黠的笑容，“每天醒来都发现自己更加美丽真的是太可怕啦！”

“……”奥凯德一瞬间觉得，自己刚才的同情、难过、不知所措和想要安慰提亚的心情都消失得一干二净，取而代之的是无语和一点点愤怒，“很抱歉，我不能理解您的苦恼，因为从一开始我就是最美丽的姿态呢，科科。”

“这是何等不知羞耻的发言啊！”

“您才是更加的……话说回来，”奥凯德生气地拍了一下地面，“你明明说过说朋友间的闲聊结束了，自己却又突然开起玩笑来，很有趣吗？！”

“那当然是相当有趣啦。”提亚翘起二郎腿，手肘撑在膝盖上。她托着下巴，一脸愉快，“我可是相当喜欢捉弄别人的。”

“欧，我的天啊，真应该让那些信徒们瞧瞧你这个坏心眼的女神大人！”奥凯德用一种奇怪的腔调说着，“那样的话他们一定会三观破碎立即脱教呢！”

“比起我爱捉弄人这点，一定是你这个炽天使跑去和魅魔谈恋爱更令人惊讶呢！”提亚也用和奥凯德一样的腔调回道，“布迪尔卡很人妻对吧！”

“咦，你是怎么知道布迪的事情……”奥凯德一脸惊讶，然后忽然意识到什么，立刻否认，“我和布迪才没有在谈恋爱，我们是亲友！”

提亚一脸“这孩子没救了”的表情，摇摇头，随手掏出一沓信。信封上印着绿色的枝头新芽和黄色的星星，奥凯德意识到这是阿尔温的标志。察觉到她的眼神，提亚点点头，“阿尔温告诉我的哟~她说你认识了一个家政EX的魅魔，你相当中意他呢。”

奥凯德忽然内心中出现了一种被背叛的感觉，但事实上阿尔温只是简单写了一下她的近况，没什么应该指责的。她看着有点得意的提亚，悲愤之余又不知道该如何反击，忽然，她想到了什么——

“提亚大人，你知道吗？地上界的本子，艾多斯×提亚的要比提亚×艾多斯的多。”

“什么！？这群无礼的人类！”提亚愤怒地一拍扶手，“真是气死我了！”

奥凯德终于平衡了。

又闲聊了好一阵，奥凯德决定告退返回地上界了，当她行完礼之后，提亚忽然叫住了她。奥凯德不知道提亚打算做什么，提亚走到她身前，她便顺从地微微俯下身去，好让这位比她矮一些的女神方便动作。

“给你一个祝福吧。”提亚笑了笑，然后左手食指中指并拢画出一个小小的魔法阵，接着轻轻点在奥凯德的眉间，“祈祷吧，无论遭遇怎样绝望的困境，必将有一丝希望指引你。”

光之魔力从眉心流入，奥凯德感觉内心平静了下来。脖子上有一丝凉意，她低头一看，是一个银色的蒲公英项链，她察觉到这个吊坠上有着浓厚的光魔法气息。

“这是？”

“护身符，要好好珍惜哟。”提亚摸了摸奥凯德的头，“好了，走吧，还有人在等你不是吗。”

“那么，我告退了。”奥凯德俯首行礼，然后转身走向传送阵。突然，她似有所感地回过头去——

穿着白色长裙的光明女神站在山樱花的树下，微风拂过树冠沙沙作响，她看着枝头盛放如云霞的花，露出了有些怀念的神情。一片花瓣飘落，她伸出手去接，但风把落在手心的花瓣吹走，她看着那花瓣，像是想到了什么，便开口说道，

“——”

但入耳的只有风声。

回到地上界，布迪尔卡十分激动地前来迎接，但是奥凯德不知怎么的有点没精神。奥凯德想起之前聊天时，提亚那个显得有些不合时宜的玩笑。提亚确实是个坏心眼的女神，但是她很少在自己主动提出要正经谈话时突然开玩笑，或许比起开玩笑，那句话更像是拙劣的转移话题。

光明女神提亚和魔王艾多斯原本是一对恋人这件事几乎是人尽皆知，可是许多人能说出他们是如何相识、如何坠入爱河，又是如何在天地之战同甘共苦相互扶持的，但是很少有人会说如今的他们有什么交集。奥凯德作为唯一一个由提亚创造的天使，几乎从出生开始就一直与提亚在一起，她知道自从七十年前天地之战结束后提亚就再也没有与艾多斯相见过这件事——从提亚的反应来看，思过期的这十年也是没有的，提亚没有必要去欺骗奥凯德，因为作为她的造物奥凯德永远无法违抗她。

三界和平这件事对几乎所有生物来讲都是件好事，但是提亚和艾多斯却不见得有多么幸福。他们是青梅竹马的恋人，却从一开始的形影不离演变到刚接任时的偶尔相见，再到如今的生命永恒却无缘再见，也许比起如今他们更加怀念天地之战尚未结束的时候。

“布迪，”奥凯德坐在沙发上，有些犹豫地问道，“你知道魔王艾多斯的事吗？”

“艾多斯大人吗……抱歉，我的等级太低，没有资格接近他。”布迪尔卡有些疑惑，“你为什么突然问起艾多斯大人了？”

“啊……没什么，之前提亚大人跟我抱怨说在天界几乎听不到艾多斯的消息，她很想念艾多斯。”奥凯德叹口气，“我想着有没有什么能帮提亚大人做的……但是我也没有渠道去获得魔王的消息啊。”

“或许西里斯大人知道。”布迪尔卡建议奥凯德去咨询西里斯，“他是领主，经常有机会亲自去见艾多斯大人。”

“这倒也是，不过我跟他不是很熟，直接搭话有点尴尬啊。”奥凯德摸摸下巴，“我去找阿尔温好了。”

“啊，阿尔温小姐的话，她和西里斯大人去泡温泉了，大概傍晚会回来。”布迪尔卡笑了笑，“你要不要吃点什么？我去做。”

“我什么都可以的，你今天原本的打算是什么？就按照那个来吧。”

“那么蛋包饭可以吗？”看见奥凯德点头，布迪尔卡站起身走到厨房，从门上摘围裙下来，“啊，可以帮我系一下围裙吗？”

“好。”奥凯德捏着系绳打了个蝴蝶结，“我很期待今天的晚饭。”

傍晚的时候，阿尔温和西里斯回来了，两个人腻在一起吃完了一顿饭，当他们打算上楼休息的时候，奥凯德叫住了他们：“阿尔温，稍等一下我有话要对你说——啊，西里斯也要留下来。”

“你打算说什么？”阿尔温拉着西里斯坐在沙发上，有些疑惑地问。

“啊……就是关于魔王艾多斯的近况吧。”奥凯德挠挠头，“提亚大人说很想他，所以我就想要不要给她带点艾多斯的消息，但是我也没有什么消息渠道，所以只好来问你们。”

“艾多斯啊……说起来也是几十年没见过了，你也知道魔界条件真的很差，我不是很愿意去那边。”阿尔温摸摸下巴，“不过我倒是有听说他性格变了不少。啊，对了，西里斯你知道什么吗？”

“我虽然能经常见艾多斯大人，但我并不算是他的亲信，所以更详细的消息我是不知道的。”西里斯掰着手指头说，“第一，艾多斯大人肯定是没有找别的伴侣，男女都没有。知道他前恋人——好像他们还没分手这么说不太合适，不过魔界基本默认是分开了——是光明女神的时候就有很多人直接放弃了，虽然大家都挺喜欢挑战难题的，不过跟光明女神抢男人简直是比拯救世界还难；再加上艾多斯大人本身就很不喜欢别人接近他，平时身边都没什么侍奉的下人，哪怕有点心思的也没机会。”

“唔，这点先记上好了。”奥凯德拿出一个小本子开始记录，“然后还有什么？”

“第二点，我不太清楚艾多斯大人以前的性格是什么样，不过现在该说是严厉好呢还是暴躁好呢……只要敢违抗的绝对不手软，现在魔界基本没有不怕他的。”西里斯耸耸肩，“不过你也知道魔界都是什么货色，不狠点还真是管不住。”

“提亚大人说艾多斯原来几乎是个‘圣殿骑士’，那应该是锄强扶弱？天地之战的时候我在提亚大人身边曾经见过他几次，不过也许是见的是自己的恋人，他脾气相当温和。”奥凯德想了想，也记了下来，“姑且算是性格变了吧。”

“第三点，艾多斯大人好像精神状态不太好。我还在魔界的时候，有听到艾多斯大人过去的记忆变模糊的传闻，我去觐见的时候也能经常看到他头很痛的样子。不过这个我并不能保证准确。”西里斯又思考了一会，确定没有别的可说了，“我目前只知道这些了。我也很久没回魔界了，知道的不多，不过我可以考虑让在魔界的下属传点消息过来。”

“真的？那真是感谢了。”奥凯德合上本子，“不过三条里有两条都不算好消息啊……真不知道该不该说啊。”

“看在阿尔温的面子上。”西里斯耸耸肩，“我反正是如实说了，阿尔温可以作证，你打算直说还是隐瞒就不归我管了。”

“我觉得你应该照实说，奥凯德。”阿尔温从思考中回过神来，她分析道，“提亚多少也是知道艾多斯在魔界的状况不算乐观的，你说出来她也可以接受。况且坏消息不是你隐瞒下来就会不存在的，你也没办法去帮艾多斯解决问题，直说反倒好些。”

“是吗……那我就听从你的建议。”奥凯德站起身鞠了一躬，“非常感谢。”

“我们之间不需要这样，奥凯德。”阿尔温笑了笑，拍拍奥凯德的肩膀。

“我也不是为了帮你，只是为了在阿尔温面前给自己加分。”西里斯抬了抬下巴，“你的确很聪明，至少懂得让阿尔温在旁边。如果你自己跑过来问我，我是一个字也不会对你说的。”

“从结果来看你确实帮到我了，无论如何我都要谢谢你。”奥凯德揉了揉脖子，“打扰你们时间了，现在请去好好休息吧，我先去洗漱。”

一切似乎如往常一般平静。


	5. 第五章 约定

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 山樱依旧。
> 
> 结局发刀子在正式动笔前就已经决定了，不过最后多少与原来的想法有不同之处。虽然发了刀子，但我不觉得算是be，毕竟还有一丝希望在嘛。  
我也是觉得奥凯德的性格如果没有特殊时间发生的话是不会意识到自己对布迪的感情的，她只知道布迪很重要。  
到这里正文就完结了，还有一章番外，是奥凯德二周目已经修正世界线，成功达成完美团圆大结局的时间点→https://archiveofourown.org/works/13702086。  
同一系列的《[西幻]本能》是讲阿尔温和西里斯的，二周目的世界线，完全没刀子的。如果开文写二周目的提亚和艾多斯名字就叫《[西幻]光明女神和魔王会有后代吗》。  
以上，感谢大家的观看。  
\-----------------------------------------------  
关于提亚和艾多斯：  
由于某种影响，提亚和艾多斯都与原本的自己有很大的不同，提亚是逐渐失去了对艾多斯的恋慕，她依旧爱他，但这份感情和她爱一花一木没有区别，在她的心里艾多斯正在逐渐失去“特别”；艾多斯则是性格向着破坏欲强烈、暴躁改变，大体上就是秩序善→混沌恶，到达二周目的奥凯德需要做的就是消除这种影响。
> 
> 关于花语的对应：  
银莲花：消失的希望和渐渐淡薄的爱对应的是提亚和艾多斯，没有结果的恋情是指一周目的提亚和艾多斯以及一周目的奥凯德和布迪尔卡，我爱你对应的是文中三对CP，希望是指奥凯德回到十年思过期结束，深信不疑的等待指一百年间提亚和艾多斯一直在等着和对方的重逢  
绣球花：希望、美满、团圆(中国)，这些都是指二周目  
山樱花的花语：纯洁、高尚、精神美都是提亚原本的艾多斯的赞美，热烈是指提亚原本对艾多斯的恋慕

距离天地之战结束已经一百年，地上界的各处如今都在举行庆典，除了地上界的居民，天界住民还有少部分的魔界来客（大部分魔界人士都不大喜欢这种场合）也一同欢庆和平。奥凯德和布迪尔卡、阿尔温和西里斯四个聚到一起，先是在布迪尔卡家里开了个小型派对，然后才两两一组到处逛。

阿尔温和西里斯早就已经确定了恋人关系，整整二十年时间里不间断地释放着情侣甜蜜闪.光.弹，让奥凯德直呼狗眼要瞎。对阿尔温来说居然能有交往这么久的恋人也是第一次，在以往的情史中，能坚持超过一年的都屈指可数，虽然阿尔温外貌毫无挑剔之处，性格温柔体贴且在有恋人的情况下与其他人保持距离绝不令人产生误会，但总是被交往对象甩掉这件事也算是几大不可思议之一了。

奥凯德和布迪尔卡依然是钝感的炽天使坚称的“朋友关系”，无论阿尔温和西里斯怎么助攻，奥凯德就像完全没有那方面意识一样一点不开窍，而以布迪尔卡的性格完全挑明也是不可能的事，比起承担直说后导致两人相处尴尬的风险，布迪尔卡更愿意维持现状。

街上很热闹，人也相当多，比起看风景更像是“看人”。为了防止走散，奥凯德理所当然地牵起了布迪尔卡的手，而且由于她自己的习惯和她自称“这样牵手才更保险”的理由，牵手的方式是恋人般的十指相扣。好在布迪尔卡在这数十年的亲密接触下早已练就了即使内心充满波澜外表也绝对不动声色的绝技，才能让钝感的炽天使保持这对朋友来说有点过近的距离。

“啊，不好意思。”不小心把布迪尔卡挤到奥凯德身上的人类青年做了一个“抱歉”的手势之后就匆匆离开了。

相当自然地把没法维持平衡的布迪尔卡揽进怀里的奥凯德又相当自然的扶他站好，尽管享受了奥凯德怀抱的布迪尔卡内心大喊着“太近了！”，他还是一如既往地笑了笑，用平静的声音道了谢。

“找个稍微人少的地方呆着吧，这样完全没有享受到庆典不是吗。”奥凯德叹了口气，重新牵起布迪尔卡的手，“让我看看……啊，那边好像没什么人，往那个方向走走吧。”

奥凯德带着布迪尔卡穿过拥挤的人潮，终于到达了一个清净得与这场热闹庆典格格不入的咖啡馆。这个咖啡馆装修得很朴素，但却有着一定的年代感，应该是开了很久。奥凯德觉得这里有些眼熟，又仔细观察一下门口摆着的立牌，她恍然大悟。

“啊，这里。”奥凯德指着咖啡馆的名字说，“这里我以前和提亚大人来过，听说是她和艾多斯经常去的咖啡馆，意外地没有受到战争影响，没想到居然一直开到了现在。”

“是吗？那还真是了不起啊。”布迪尔卡惊叹，随后他转过头透过玻璃窗观察了一下咖啡馆内部，“咦？那不是……？”

“你看见了什么？”奥凯德也好奇地沿着布迪尔卡的视线望去，正好看见本应在天界的光明女神提亚和本应在魔界的魔王艾多斯面对面的坐着喝咖啡。明明是虽然隐去了惹眼的特征也是俊男美女的组合，却意外地没有引起任何人的注意，好像坐在那里的只不过是普通的人类青年男女。

“提亚大人和艾多斯应该使用了魔法，大概是想不引人注目地好好聊一聊吧。”奥凯德叹了口气，“既然如此我们就不去打扰他们了。真是的，好不容易找到的清净之处，却被提亚大人抢占了。”

“再去找下一个吧。”布迪尔卡笑了笑，“反正我只要和你在一起就很开心。”

“嘛，虽然我也是……”奥凯德疲惫地垂下肩，“但是挤来挤去的真的好累啊，早知道我就用飞的了。”

“奥凯德是想上第二天的头条吗？”布迪尔卡笑了出来，“像是‘天使低空飞行引起混乱’之类的。”

“那还是饶了我吧。”奥凯德苦着脸，“没有明确的位置传送魔法也不能随便用，啊，真是的，为什么人这么多啊！”

“庆典嘛，毕竟大家都很开心。因为是和平百年纪念，所以这场欢庆大概还要持续一个月呢。”

“以后我还是当家里蹲好了。死宅万岁！”奥凯德自暴自弃地喊道，“做废人最开心了！”

和平的时间持续着，直到庆典的最后一天。

因为最后一天会有作者出售限量新刊，所以虽然发誓过“再也不出门了”的奥凯德还是走进了拥挤的人潮，布迪尔卡则一如既往的陪在她身边。刚好拿到最后一本新刊的奥凯德心情愉快地拉着布迪尔卡回家的时候，异变突生。

“我等乃杀戮、诅咒、憎恨，将毁灭降临于此，  
以尔等生命吹响号角，向创造宣战，  
地上界即为战场。”

不知从何处传来的声音扩散开，伴随而来的是巨大的爆炸声和席卷而来的热浪。一切来得太突然，奥凯德只来得及将布迪尔卡护在身下，防御用的魔法阵还未完全展开就已经破碎，布迪尔卡甚至有一瞬间失去了意识。当意识回归，人们的尖叫、哭喊和痛苦的呻.吟充斥于耳，奥凯德艰难地撑起身子，剧痛使她不能集中精神，但她必须站起来。

“奥凯德！你受伤了！”布迪尔卡扶着奥凯德起身，几乎是一瞬间他就意识到她背后已经全是伤口流出的血，“怎么办啊……如果不需要专门来保护我的话……”

“别在意，不是你的错。”奥凯德深呼吸了几次，强忍着疼痛站直身体。她一把扣住布迪尔卡的手，“不知道下一次袭击是什么时候，必须快点走……我并不能轻松应付这种大型的魔法。”

极度惊恐中的人们也在朝着出口逃跑，原本热闹的庆典一瞬间变为混乱的人间炼狱，而布迪尔卡和奥凯德甚至连感伤的时间都没有。

“啊啊，如果这时候能飞起来就好了。”奥凯德苦笑，“但是后背好痛啊，没办法把羽翼变出来……真是狼狈。”

“奥凯德！”在拥挤的人潮中阿尔温逆流而来，从勉力支撑的布迪尔卡手中接过奥凯德，“没事了，我来接你了。我带了转移道具，很快就好了。布迪尔卡，你也靠过来些。”

白光闪过，方才还在祭典会场的三人已经转移到室内。这里并不是布迪尔卡的家，而是阿尔温所属中立阵营的总部。刚才那场袭击的消息几乎同一瞬间就已经传到这里，一切都已经进入战时状态。

“医疗人员在哪里？！这里有伤者！”阿尔温一边用瞬发的低级治疗术对奥凯德的伤口进行应急处理一边大喊。

“在这里！”一个穿着白衣的半精灵赶了过来，“后续就请交给我吧，阿尔温大人！”

“辛苦你了。”阿尔温点头示意，将进入昏迷状态的奥凯德交给半精灵，然后站起身问路过的工作人员，“西里斯去哪里了？”

“西里斯先生被安排在会客室。”简单回应了阿尔温以后，工作人员立刻鞠躬离开，“请恕我失礼，阿尔温大人。”

“我这边才是。”阿尔温点头示意，然后转身对布迪尔卡说，“你想去哪里都无所谓，只要别离开总部或者干扰别人就可以。抱歉，已经没时间安排你了。”

“没关系，我在这里陪着奥凯德就好。”布迪尔卡勉强地笑了一下，“不用在意我。”

“失礼了。”阿尔温步履匆匆地离开了。

在医疗人员的治愈法术和自身强大的恢复力下，奥凯德很快就恢复了正常状态。仅仅是几天时间，原本的和平就再次转化为战争，由于是魔界单方面撕毁和平协定挑起战争，这次中立阵营和创造阵营成为了同盟。中立阵营原本的领袖大多是人类，此时都已进入老年状态，因此虽然名义上仍有一席之地，实际上的领导人只有半精灵阿尔温。

已经恢复的奥凯德必须尽快离开中立阵营总部，回返天界在人界设立的大使馆兼战时总部，根据传来的通讯光明女神提亚已经在那里等候对奥凯德下达命令。自认识以来布迪尔卡大多数时间都是与奥凯德同行的，但因为这次情况特殊，他不知道是否还应该坚持跟着奥凯德，正当他犹豫的时候，已经穿戴完毕的奥凯德过来了。

“布迪尔卡，我这次是来询问你的意见的。”坐在对面的奥凯德身着全套铠甲，秩序之炎被竖立在她两腿之间的地面，而她的双手则搭在剑柄上，“你应该已经知道我必须前往天界战时总部，我想问你，你是否愿意跟我一同前去？”

“诶？”布迪尔卡被这意料之外的展开震惊了。

“你是魅魔，是所属于毁灭阵营的生物，但我清楚你的内心并不与他们相同，仅从精神层面而言，你甚至与创造阵营无异。但我并不能保证总部里的所有人都接纳你，那里并不像中立总部这么包容，而是很排外的，你在那里很可能受到冷眼和排挤。但我由衷地希望你与我一同前去，”奥凯德停顿了一下，然后笑了起来，“假如你同意，我将对此剑——秩序之炎起誓，我必将全力保护你，直至此身腐朽。”

“我其实本来在犹豫要不要请求你同意我跟从你这件事，没想到你居然主动提出来了。”布迪尔卡笑了笑，“只要你仍然如往常待我，别人怎么想我，我其实并不在意。”

“是吗，太好了。”奥凯德露出松了一口气的表情，“我其实知道这个想法并不妥当，但还是想要向你传达……也许是只有靠我自己的双手保护你我才会放心。”

“我需要收拾什么东西吗？”

“按你自己的想法就好。不过我希望你尽量少带些，大部分我都可以替你安排的。”奥凯德站起身，将秩序之炎重新别回腰间，“那么我就先离开了，之后在传送阵那里碰面。”

“嗯，再见。”布迪尔卡挥挥手。

“再见。”奥凯德背着身挥了挥手，离开了房间。

……

到达天界战时总部已经过去了几天，或许是因为布迪尔卡是由奥凯德亲自带来并安排各项事宜的，总部里的工作人员对布迪尔卡都至少保持着表面上的礼节客气，这让一直紧张的布迪尔卡松了一口气。布迪尔卡是天界第一次大战结束后才出生的，接触战争还是第一次，总部里紧张忙碌的氛围感染了他，于是他也开始在力所能及的范围内做着工作。

奥凯德一天内的大部分时间都在外面参加着各种大大小小的战斗，布迪尔卡每天都只能在临睡前的门口碰见她并互道晚安而已，别的时间几乎没可能看到她。布迪尔卡虽然心里有些难过，但也知道这是无可奈何的事情，奥凯德每天忙碌得几乎连睡觉的时间都没有，布迪尔卡并不忍心去勉强她抽时间来陪伴自己。

这样的时间持续了大概一个月，局势终于不再像战争刚开始那样紧张，奥凯德也终于有了短暂的假期。休息的时候她大多是睡到自然醒，然后起床吃布迪尔卡做的饭菜甜点，接着与布迪尔卡在图书室度过一整个下午，偶尔还会与他一起在总部的花园里晒晒太阳。

今天也是奥凯德难得的假日，天气很好，她便和布迪尔卡带着甜点到花园里聊天。

“你最近看起来总是欲言又止的，发生了什么吗？”奥凯德托着下巴，“无论是什么烦恼都可以对我说，我会好好听着的。”

“果然被你看出来了。”布迪尔卡不好意思地挠挠头，“我确实有话想要对你说，不过不是现在。……等到这场战争结束后，能稍微占用你一些时间吗？”

“啊……可以倒是可以啦。”奥凯德有些疑惑，“为什么不现在说呢？”

“我担心现在说出来会影响到你。”

“嗯……虽然不太懂，但是既然你是这样希望的话，就随你开心了。”奥凯德趴在桌子上晒太阳，“……不知道魔界的家伙都在想什么，魔王艾多斯到底有没有参与其中啊。”

“谁知道呢。”布迪尔卡也露出了忧愁的神情，“西里斯大人加入了中立阵营，也没办法从魔界获取实时信息了。明明庆典时还看见光明女神和魔王约会，为什么会发生战争呢……”

“算了，现在考虑这种事情也没用。”奥凯德坐直了身子，望向了远方，“我所期望的是和平，阻挡我的全都是敌人，无论是谁我都不会手下留情的。”

布迪尔卡没有回话，只是静静地注视着奥凯德。

接着有一天，布迪尔卡始终觉得不安，这种心情不知从何而起，却在看见奥凯德的第一瞬间确定了对象。

“你要去哪里？”布迪尔卡以一种罕见的拼命姿态紧紧地抓住了奥凯德的手腕，脸上满是焦急。

“我有个要护送物资去分部的任务。”奥凯德一脸茫然地转过身来，“怎么了？”

“不知道为什么，我感到非常的不安。”布迪尔卡抿了抿嘴唇，欲言又止。

“有什么想说的直接说出来吧。”

“我想和你一起去……可以吗？”布迪尔卡犹豫了一下，接着语速极快地接道，“我也知道以我的战力确实派不上用场，但是心里有个声音告诉我不跟着你不行。……你会同意吗？”

“呃……虽然我不觉得会有什么危险……”奥凯德苦恼地挠挠脸颊，“不过既然你这么坚持，那我就去问问提亚大人吧，如果她同意的话就可以。你先到大厅那里等我吧，一会过去的时候我会告诉你结果。”

“嗯。”布迪尔卡点点头，然后又失落地垂下去，“对不起，我很任性.吧……”

“这也没什么的，懂得担心别人不是坏事。”奥凯德笑着摸了摸布迪尔卡的头，“等着我，布迪。”

因为目的地不远，而且途中经过的都是目前创造阵营以及中立阵营的领地，这次任务的危险性其实很小，提亚同意了布迪尔卡随行的请求。

一路上布迪尔卡始终保持警戒状态，受他的感染奥凯德的手也没从秩序之炎的剑柄上离开过。但那不安似乎是布迪尔卡的错觉，直到将物资送到分部、踏上回程的路的时候，什么都没有发生。布迪尔卡松了口气，但又隐隐约约地感觉到一个声音——“真的什么都不会发生吗？”

“已经没有什么好怕的了。”奥凯德用空闲的左手拍了拍布迪尔卡的肩膀，“还有我在不是吗？”

“是啊……”布迪尔卡喃喃说道，右手情不自禁地抚上心口，“但是为什么，这心中的不安竟一点都没有减少呢……”

像是为了印证他心中的不安，大量的邪灵出现了，这些中下等的恶魔无论是智力还是战力都不算高，数量上却占绝对优势，以极快的速度包围了两人。奥凯德立刻摆出了应战模式，一把将布迪尔卡护在了身后，一边挥着秩序之炎突破重围。秩序之炎每挥一次都会有大量的恶魔倒下消失，很快他们就离开了包围圈，奥凯德毫不犹豫地张开羽翼抱着布迪尔卡冲上了天空，却在上升的过程中被突然飞出的锁链强行拽回了地面。

“啧，麻烦。”奥凯德烦躁地挥着秩序之炎斩开锁链，“看来只能从地面上返回了。你稍微退后点，我放个大招。”

布迪尔卡依言退后，奥凯德随即将魔力注入秩序之炎，剑身上笼罩着流动的火炎。红光愈来愈盛，当连布迪尔卡都感受到热度的时候，奥凯德将剑横放，双手握紧剑柄挥了出去，那火炎便随着她的动作扩散开来，将眼前的一片低等恶魔全都烧为灰烬。

“也许我该起个一听就很厉害的名字，比如EX咖○棒什么的。”奥凯德低声嘟囔了一句，然后单手持剑，用空下来的左手牵住布迪尔卡，“要跑了。”

布迪尔卡还没来得及回应，奥凯德就已经一边拉着他冲出去一边挥舞着秩序之炎清道。虽然这群低等恶魔战力确实很低，但是多到却数不清，而且似乎还在不断增加，因为布迪尔卡也是恶魔的一种，他的攻击效率并不高，奥凯德还必须时不时地照顾一下自己的背后。

在逃跑的过程中，布迪尔卡的心中始终有着强烈的违和感。毫无疑问，这场战斗完全是针对奥凯德的，假如能在这里击杀她的话，局势将无可避免地向着对毁灭阵营有利的方向倾斜，但为什么仅仅派出这些中低等的恶魔？它们的能力只是勉强拖住奥凯德的脚步，甚至于奥凯德在不得不分出一部分心神去保护布迪尔卡的时候，她都能保持无伤状态。

如果说这次战斗只是为了拖延时间，是调虎离山的话，那就更难以理解了，虽然奥凯德战力超群，对创造阵营意义非凡，但这场战争开始不久后提亚就已经带着天界所有的战斗天使来到地上界，并且封锁了通往天界的通道，在天界的战力几乎都处于战时总部的情况下，仅仅拖住奥凯德是毫无用处的，能在这么短的时间内对创造阵营造成致命打击的只可能是魔王艾多斯冲进去与提亚同归于尽，但这也不过是两败俱伤的做法。

但一切疑惑都在那个“骷髅”出现的时候消散了。尽管它的伪装术堪称完美，但布迪尔卡还是第一时间察觉到了异样，更不用提它手中那匕首的强烈存在感。仅仅是匆匆一瞥就已经让人不禁毛骨悚然，毫无疑问，那正是原型为巨蟒的恶魔领主耶梦加得的标志性武器魂之破灭，无论是什么生物只要被它击中，灵魂就会受损。布迪尔卡终于明白，这群中低等恶魔的存在仅仅是为了麻痹奥凯德的知觉，好让她无法注意到隐藏在其中的耶梦加得。

布迪尔卡没有任何可以阻止耶梦加得的手段，他只来得及用自己的身体挡下一击，为奥凯德争取到反应的时间。被刺中的那一瞬间，布迪尔卡就已经失去了站立的力气，意识也模糊起来，连从脚下扩散开来的热浪、奥凯的焦急的呼唤都显得那么遥不可及。

秩序之炎穿透了耶梦加得的头颅，伪装散去、它的身体也化作粉末，魂之破灭被一只黑色的蟒蛇衔走，与此同时形成包围圈的低等恶魔们像退潮一样散去，只留下奥凯德和布迪尔卡在原地。

“布迪，布迪？”奥凯德轻轻拍了拍布迪尔卡的脸颊，“你抓紧我……不，你已经没有这力气了，我这就抱着你飞回去，总部一定有能治疗你的——”

“没有这个必要了……奥凯德。”布迪尔卡强打起精神，虚弱地笑了笑，“魂之破灭造成的损伤没有谁能修复……我多少也算是派上用场了吧。”他躺在奥凯德的肩头，露出了安心的笑容。

“你先不要说话，提亚大人一定有办法的，只要我们回去。”奥凯德别好秩序之炎，打算把布迪尔卡横抱起来。

“之前我说过请在战争结束后留些时间给我，对吧？但看起来……这就是最后了。”布迪尔卡凑到奥凯德耳边，“我爱你，奥凯德。”

“现在说什么……布迪？喂、布迪？”察觉到怀中的布迪尔卡已经没有了声息，奥凯德不知所措地跪坐在原地，她轻轻拍着布迪尔卡的脸颊，试图唤醒他。

但是布迪尔卡已经没办法回应她了，他的身体正逐渐地消失，最后化成淡金色的光点飘散开来。奥凯德仍旧维持着怀抱着什么的姿势跪坐在那里，她甚至有些无法理解现状。

“啊啊……”奥凯德痛苦地伏在地上，“为什么？为什么会变成这样啊？”

内疚、懊悔、痛苦、悲伤、愤怒、憎恨……种种负面情绪都爆发出来，逐渐地将奥凯德的内心变成黑暗的沼泽。疼痛从指尖逐渐蔓延到全身，奥凯德抬起头来，却看见自己的双手布满了鲜红的不祥纹路，甚至逐渐爬满了全身，背上羽翼的根部也像被灼烧一样剧烈地疼痛着，她回头看去，却发现自己原本纯白无垢的三对羽翼正从根部开始变为黑色。

被人们称作“最接近神的天使”的奥凯德，在魅魔布迪尔卡死后终于明白了提亚在刚创造出她的时候所说的“天使所谓的‘敌人’只有自己”，化作堕天使的她同时明白了自己未曾知晓的心意，而一切都已经无可挽回了。

“奥凯德。”

听见这熟悉的声音，奥凯德抬起头，站在旁边的正是一身白衣的光明女神提亚。看见自己的创造者，她不禁羞愧地掩面哭泣：“神啊，我有罪。神啊，我感到万分羞愧。终于理解您所言之事，竟是在我背弃您的堕天之时。一切已经无可挽回，请您赐这辜负您期待的我以新生吧。”

提亚没有回应她的请求，而是蹲下身与奥凯德平视：“奥凯德，你知道你的名字是怎么来的吗？”

“我……不知道。”

“是星星的名字哦——摇光，也叫破军。Alkaid，原意是指‘送葬者’。”提亚温柔地用手抚摸着奥凯德的头发，露出了有些难过的神情，“或许是这个名字的错，你总是像无鞘的剑一样。明明你好不容易才找到自己的剑鞘，现在却永远地失去了他。”

“是我的傲慢害死了他。”奥凯德低下头，流下的眼泪却被提亚轻轻拭去了。

“不是你的错……”提亚轻声说，“是我的错。”

提亚把奥凯德扶起来，看着不知所措的奥凯德重复道：“是我的错。艾多斯发起这场战争是因为我，一切都是我的错。”

“这怎么能算作是您的错！”

“我早就察觉到改变到底是因为什么，但是我什么都没有做到，所以我和艾多斯才会无可避免地变成我们最讨厌的模样。”提亚苦涩地笑着，“呐，奥凯德，如果我说有想要你帮我去做的事，你会答应我吗？”

“如果您还允许为您效劳的话。”奥凯德单膝跪地，顺从地低下头。

“我已经知道该如何解决问题，但是现在已经什么都来不及了。我希望你能够回到一切都还来得及的时候，将一切修正。”提亚将指尖轻轻点在奥凯德的眉心，“这就是我所能给予你的‘希望’，你愿意接受吗？”

“我愿意。”

“好孩子。”提亚笑了笑，“握紧你的蒲公英项链，我要开启魔法阵了。”

……

提亚站在一株高大的山樱花树下，抬头仰望着枝头盛放如云霞的花朵。周围的一切都已化作废墟，在这焦黑的土地上，这株山樱却仍不可思议地生长着，完全没有收到战火的影响。

“你果然在这里。”

“因为曾经和你约定过要一起来赏花。”提亚没有回头，却熟稔地回应着，“你不也是来到这里了吗，艾多斯？”

“这山樱还在开着，”艾多斯走到离提亚还有两三步的地方站住，“你还记得你说过什么吗？”

“啊，当然记得。”提亚平静地笑着，“我曾说这山樱代表着我对你恋慕的热烈，象征着你纯洁高尚的品格。但是山樱花依旧，我和你却都不可避免地变成了自己最厌恶的姿态。”

提亚转过身来，一步一步地走近艾多斯，最后揽住了他的脖子。“你想我吗？”她轻轻抚摸着艾多斯的脸，“我很想你。”

“不要说谎了。”艾多斯显得很难过，“在那个咖啡馆见面的时候我就知道，你已经不再爱我了。既然已经失去了恋慕之情，哪还有想念？”

“我没有说谎。”提亚把头抵在艾多斯的肩膀上，用叹息般的声音说着，“即使是现在，想和你在一起的心也没有改变，我依然爱你。”

“但你爱我如同爱一花一木。”艾多斯犹豫了一下，回抱住提亚，“你为什么要丢下我呢……”

“我的心仍在为你的怀抱感到愉快，艾多斯。”提亚收紧自己的手臂，在艾多斯的耳边低声说着，“一直在一起吧，在这恋心还未完全消失之前。”

“嗯。”艾多斯闭上眼睛，久违地笑了起来。

风忽然变得猛烈起来，花瓣从枝头垂落，远远望去如同一阵骤雨。当风停歇，树下拥抱在一起的提亚和艾多斯已经消失不见，唯有淡金色的光点和花瓣一起飘散在空中。

……

睁开双眼，是见惯了的天花板。窗外的阳光静静地照进来，奥凯德打量着屋内熟悉的摆设，不禁有些恍惚。她像从前一样换好衣服、洗过漱，然后慢慢地走下了楼梯。从厨房飘来食物的香气，她的内心忽然平静了下来。布迪尔卡仍穿着那件可爱到让人有点想笑的围裙，专注地做着早餐，他看起来是那么的安宁和幸福，甚至在愉快地轻声哼着不成调的歌。

奥凯德走过去抱住了布迪尔卡，将头埋在他的颈窝。没有回答他有些疑惑的询问，奥凯德只是收紧了自己环在他腰间的手臂，哽咽着说：“布迪。”

“嗯？”

“我爱你。”


End file.
